Star Wars:Jedi Chronicles: Enter the Shadows Part1
by Censes Fade
Summary: I do NOT take credit for the star wars name, All credit for the star wars name goes to George Lucas and Lucas arts. There are more books coming so I hope you Enjoy. Please comment!


**Star Wars: The Jedi Chronicles**

Shadow Sith: Part 1

Enter The Shadows

By: Brandon Purinton

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Synopsis: The young team of Jedi under the command of Shain Purinton have just defeated another enemy on their home planet... and found a new one. Now the Jedi Council has another mission for Cody, Eve, Katy, Shain, and Willie... an off-the-record assignment that may be the hardest thing they will ever go through.

**Lumas Etima:** The council would like to see Eve, Kathryn, Brandon, Cody, and William.

**Joel:** (mockingly) Oooh, you guys are in trouble. They used your real names.

**Willie: **(in derision) Aw, yeah, and you _never_ are, Joel.

**Joel:** (high-and-mighty) That's right... because I follow the rules.

**Katy:** (sarcastically) Ha, he made a funny.

**Lumas Etima:** (impatiently) Let's go…hurry.

A little surprised by his stern face, the five young Jedi silently follow him out of the room. There is something in Etima's walk that is sharp and tense.

**Shain:** (whispering) Hey, guys, something's not right.

**Willie: **(whispering) What do you mean?

**Shain:** (quietly) When was the last time we were escorted to a council meeting?

**Eve:** (timidly) About six years ago, before we knew our way around the temple?

**Willie:** (under his breath) Yeah, what's up with that? And he used our real first names?

**Katy:** (muttering) They _never_ use our real first names.

**Cody:** I know.

**Katy:** So, either we're in huge trouble, or this mission is pretty top secret... (grins) Me likey top secret.

**Shain: **(sarcastically) Katy, what did you do?

**Katy:** (Innocent) Me? Why is everything always _my _fault?

**Willie: **Because everything is always your and Carl's fault.

Katy and Eve slap the boys upside the head at the same time.

**Shain **and** Willie: **(grinning from ear to ear)Hey!

**Eve: **(laughing) Oh, quit your crying, you big babies!

**Willie:** (whining sarcastically) Why is everyone picking on us? How come Cody is being overlooked?

**Cody:** 'Cause you deserve it.

**Shain: **(thoughtfully) True..

**Etima: **(impatiently) We have no time for this, young ones!

Hepresses a button in the wall, which opens a door. Through the doorway and beyond a short hallway is the round many-windowed Council Chamber.

**Etima: **The council knows you're coming; go quickly.

Uneasily, the five Jedi Knights walk down the hall and into the round chamber. The great Jedi Masters, past and present, are all seated and watching them carefully.

**Master Shak Tii:** We would welcome you, young ones, but there is little joy about your next task.

**Master Yoda:** Go, you must, to the Glade system for your next mission.

**Eve:** What's going on there?

**Mace Windu:** (gravely) There is a disturbance on the system.

**Katy:** Disturbance in the Force, or disturbance from the people?

**Cody:** (leans over to **Katy** and whispers) There are no people on Glade, Katy.

**Master Obi-Wan Kenobi:** A disturbance in the Force.

**Katy:** Oh... (to Cody, feeling stupid) Be quiet.

The room falls silent for a moment. The young Jedi glance at each other, uncomfortably.

**Cody:** So… what's happening?

Several council members exchange worried or grim looks.

**Master Qui-Gon Jinn:** We're...not sure.

**Willie:** (incredulously) Not sure?

**Master Anakin Skywalker:** The Force aura coming from the system has completely changed.

**Master Rahm Kota:** It was originally a neutral system, perfectly balanced in the Force, and now it's completely dark. This seems to have slowly changed over the last sixty years. Then the force aura spiked.

**Yoda:** Go, you will, and find out why happened, this has.

**Cody:** (puzzled) But why would the Sith be interested in a planet that's just swamp and forest? No one lives there!

**Master Liquid Zakiz:** We are not convinced that it _is_ the Sith.

**Qui-Gon:** (nodding) At least, not the Sith as we know them. It is somewhat difficult to explain what we feel, but you must understand none of us have never encountered anything like this.

**Anakin:** You'll know something is wrong the moment you see the planet. My son was on his way to Tatooine and felt the Dark Side emanating from the system and notified us immediately.

**Willie: **But why us? Why not Galen, or Maris or, someone who is a little further in their training?

**Yoda:** Feel that not ready for this assignment are you?

**Willie:** No, no, it's just the way Lumas came to get us.

**Eve:** (nodding) We thought we were in some sort of trouble.

**Master Mace Windu:** (grimly) We all very well could be.

The five Jedi look at each other, more than a little unnerved by the council's words.

**Katy: **When do we leave?

**Obi-Wan:** Immediately.

**Mace:** You are dismissed.

All the Masters stand; Yoda walks over and tugs on Shain's cloak to get his attention.

**Yoda:** (quietly) Shain…stay.

The other young Jedi and the other council members leave.

**Shain:** Yes, Master?

**Yoda:** Much more to this darkness, I fear. More than any one Jedi can handle, it will be. So give you this crystal and lightsaber, I do.

Yoda hands the young Knight a many-faceted crystal that shines in it's own light and a lightsaber that has a wooden handle except for the top, where the lightsaber had a tiny bit of metal on one side. There are four elements engraved on the hilt. The first is water - the symbol is three thick wavy lines in the shape of rolling waves. The next is earth; three rocks, one on top of two, but none of them are touching. The last are fire and air. The fire symbol is a flame and the air is three wavy lines with a small loop.

**Shain:** But you're stronger in the Force... and so are the rest of the Masters! I don't see why you're sending teenagers.

**Yoda:** Stronger we are... when alone are we. But together, stronger are _you_. That is why give this crystal and lightsaber to you, I do.

**Shain:** (looking down at the little crystal and lightsaber in his hand) What's so important about this stuff?

**Yoda:** Light, repels dark, it does. This crystal, repels other's control of your mind and other such temptations of the dark side, it does.

**Shain:** And the lightsaber?

**Yoda:** Seven hundred years almost, before the discovery of the Chosen One. A Jedi there was by the name of Zacar Gaito. Showed an exceptional aptitude for harnessing the Force to his will, he did. A master of creating weapons was he. Many thought the Chosen One, he was. Controlled the Outer Rim, the Sith did. Went from padawan to knight, he did. Noticed, some did, that he had changed. A quest for ultimate knowledge of the Force, he had. Soon, an obsession it became. All sense of justice dimmed, as did his concern for others.  
Reluctant, we to speak of were it. A great hero, he was considered on so many systems. Waited, we did, hoping pass, it would. Wrong, we were. Gaito's power grew, but his character, shrunk it did... Most powerful he was, not much to learn he had. Convinced, he was, that the true power over the Force obtained it could be only by harnessing the elements - the life that creates the Force only operates where life is made possible by nature.

**Shain:** So, basically he thought that the Force flows though nature?

**Yoda:** Yes. Began, he did, working on a lightsaber that could bend nature to his will. Did so in secret he did, knowing the doubts of the Council.

**Shain:** Wait a second - that time you said _the council _instead of _we_?

**Yoda:** Curious was I about my apprentice's work. Helped him, I did.

**Shain:** Whoa, whoa, whoa ...you trained this guy?

**Yoda:** Yes.

**Shain:** And helped him build it?

**Yoda:** Yes.

**Shain:** Wow...

**Yoda:** Seventeen years, took him it did, and still completed, it was not. An apprentice, he took on during that time. Master the power of this new weapon, he did not. Before this power gained fully did he, warned the Council of his master's work his apprentice did. Fully opened their eyes were to the mercenary nature of the young Jedi. Banished him, the Council did.

Weeks later, came to me he did in secret. Jedi Shadow, the rest of the council had sent to kill him. Caught wind of this weapon the Sith did, and also hunted him for the lightsaber did they. Gave to me the lightsaber he did. Disappeared, he did. Took the lightsaber back to Coruscant did I... the knowledge of Zacar's powers and research, kept to did myself have I, for all these years. Finished the lightsaber, I did. Powerful, it is. Careful, you must be and train yourself you must. Feel it is very important for your task, I do. Take also your crystals and glove. Need them, you will.

**Shain:** Two questions: one, how am I to train myself to use this thing? And two, I'm still not getting it... why _us _five? Why not some other Jedi? Or, if this is so bad, why not all of my team?

**Yoda:** (half-smiling) Master you must, one stage at a time. Water, Wind, Earth, and Fire. Control, you will be able, each element.

**Shain:** So, the saber allows the elements to obey my commands?

**Yoda:** It is so.

**Shain:** You know, watching that on TV was cool, but actually doing myself is not what I had in mind. I'd much rather leave that up to God. Controlling the elements that is.

**Yoda:** Never again will you have to use the elements after Censes's death, should you choose. Mind this time, God will not, for seek power, _you_ do not. Also, open to wind, the blade will not until you master water. Then change it will between the previous elements and the element you are learning every time the saber is turned off.

**Shain:** And what of my team?

**Yoda:** You and your friends, a stronger bond have than any other group of Jedi. Anticipate each others' thoughts, you can; see into each others' hearts. Once only in thousand years, a bond like this, created is. Never before this has happened with such a big group. But tell no one of our doubts, you must, until arrive at the system, you do.

**Shain:** So, is this a group of Sith, a rebel base or what?

**Yoda:** Believe, one person it is, the council does. (very quietly) Censes Fade. A pupil of Master Cin Drallig, he was.

**Shain: **Sheesh; Cin taught a lot of Jedi. What happened to him?

**Yoda:** Fade, a very strong and wise pupil, he was. Three years younger he was then Anakin. Close to Palpatine he was, much like Anakin. Requested Palpatine did, for he and two other Jedi to recover a plant that heals poisoning. Thought nothing of it, we did. Killed we thought they were. Survived Darth Vader's attack we fear he did. Heard from him again, we have not. Fear, we do, that this is Fade's doing. Created, has been, a new side of the Force. Powerful, this new Force is. Have, it may, the power to heal as well as you do. This new Force, black and tainted, it is. Take not your padawans with you. Go, you must, and quickly.

**Shain:** Yes, Master.

Shain turns to leave.

**Yoda:** Shain...

**Shain:** (turning back) Yes, Master Yoda?

**Yoda:** Fear for you, I do. Even your group, survive, may not.

Shain goes a little pale and walks out without saying a word.

Chapter 2

Secrets

Shain walks into the main hall outside of the Council Chamber. To his surprise, the other four are waiting for him.

**Shain:** (trying to look natural) You guys didn't have to wait for me.

**Eve:** We wanted to know what Yoda wanted.

The group begins walking towards the Temple hangar bay.

**Shain:** (not sure of what to say and a little distracted) Oh... ok.

**Willie:** (curiously) So... what did Yoda want?

**Shain:** (nervous) Oh, yeah, right. He, um, wanted to give me this crystal and lightsaber. (holds them up)

**Katy:** (suspicious) You ok? You look a little shaken up.

**Shain:** (shrugging and sounds a little distracted) I'm fine.

**Cody:** (looking at the crystal) So, what does this one do?

**Shain:** Yoda said it's a light crystal and it repels evil.

**Willie:** It repels evil? What, like the master sword in Zelda? (laughs)

**Shain:** Yeah, I guess, he… (shaking his head) Never mind.

**Katy:** (suspicious) He what?

**Shain:** Nothing, every thing's fine. (under his breath) I hope.

**Eve: **Um, no. You're staring off into space like you just saw a bloody ghost, and you're pale!

**Katy:** And that's not even what I'm hearing from your thoughts! I can't make out what's going on in there since you came out from the council room. You've been weirding out for a while.

Willie and Cody laugh.

**Cody:** No one can figure out what his brain is doing.

**Willie:** Or yours, for that matter.

**Eve:** Oh, please, guys; like you have room to talk.

**Shain:** Stay out of my head, Katy!

Everyone looks around at each other.

**Willie:** (seriously) Shain, what's on that planet?

**Shain:** (shrugging) You tell me.

Everyone looks confused. The other four Jedi stop walking and exchange worried glances. Shain tries to ignore them and keeps walking.

**Cody: **Does anyone else sense what I sense or is it just me?

**Willie:** (extremely worried and a little scared) He's scared out of his mind! Every thought I'm catching from him is cold, dark.

**Katy:** Come on; we'll get it out of him eventually.

The four walk briskly to their rooms to pack. Silence reigns over the group. Nathan Hall, Michael Robins, Aria Rymeris, Elena Forish, Daviel Jones, Cody's twi'lek padawan Bree, Cassandra and Jacklinea come into the room after they do.

**Elena: **Hey, Shain, where are you guys going this time?

**Shain: **Can't say.

Shain throws his bag over his shoulder and walks out without saying anything more, leaving Elena and everyone else standing in the room confused.

**Aria:** Was that a _third_ crystal and a _fourth_ lightsaber I saw him carrying?

**Michael:** Who does he think he is - General Grievous?

**Nathan H.:** Ha. Like you have room to talk.

Katy's Padawan looks up at Michael from the droid he is fixing.

**Daviel Jones:** Please, Mike; you got more lightsabers then Grievous does. How many are you up to now... 10?

**Michael:** (pauses for a moment, counting the lightsabers across his chest and around his belt) Twelve... But one I built myself...

Cassandra, Daviel, Bree, and Jacklinea start getting ready to go with their Masters.

**Katy:** Hold it right there. You guys are sitting this one out.

**Daviel: **Man... (sits back down and continues fixing the R unit droid.)

**Nathan Hall:** So, do you guys know anything about his new lightsaber?

**Willie:** Just that it looks freaking awesome!

**Aria:** (gives the you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look) You mean you didn't _ask_ about the lightsaber? And don't say "freaking" - there are plenty of words in the English language you can use for emphasis besides almost-swear words.

**Cody:** (ignoring the lecture) We were too busy asking about the crystal and what else Yoda said to him.

Aria puts her hand over her face and shakes her head.

**Eve:** Come on guys; we should catch up with Shain.

Scene change: The Jedi Temple starship hanger. The five young Jedi Knights are getting ready to board their starfighters and take off to the Glade system. They are carrying their packs and supplies.

**Eve:** Everybody ready?

**Shain:** (depressed and almost demonic) No. I don't think any Jedi would ever be ready for this... not Yoda, not Windu, not even Zyber Lang.

**Willie:** (surprised) Whoa, what's going on here? Why do you make it sound like we're going to die?

**Shain: **(seriously, sadly) I don't know what'll happen. I just know we've got to stop the Dark Force that lives there.

**Katy:** (sharply) Force? You mean it's a group of Sith, you're so hyped up about?

Ignoring his friends, **Shain** gets into his star fighter and takes off.

**Willie:** (half-joking) If he's scared of something, shouldn't the rest of us be hiding under our beds crying for our moms?

**Cody:** (not laughing) Probably.

**Eve:** (shivering and disgusted with the boys' humour) I can't believe you guys. Let's just get this mission over with. Shain is really starting to freak me out... I've never seen him so worked up in my twelve years of knowing him.

**Katy:** Same here.

Chapter 3

First Encounter

Scene: a clearing in the woods of the third planet of the Glade system. The air and ground are damp. The five Jedi just landed there starfighters, and the young team are preparing to face the danger that they can already feel... a creeping chill down their spines, a burning hatred, a heaviness in the air.

**Willie:** (to Shain) Now, you wanna tell us what's going on?

**Shain:** (shivering) Do you feel that?

**Katy:** If by "that" you mean the stuffiness in the air and the Dark Side of the Force (which I've never felt this strongly), then, yes, I can feel that. Now, what's got you so tight? What's so bad about this place? I mean, outside the obvious.

**Shain:** (sighs) Ok. We're here to take out a Sith lord called Censes Fade. I was reading about him on the way here; he's grown to be the strongest Sith in history since his turning to the Dark Side, fifty-six years ago. But he's had no way off this planet, and no one lives here so hes got no ship to get him off world. The council payed no attention till about three days ago when there was a sudden spike in the Dark Side here and it's getting stronger by the day. Master Yoda said-

A sudden burst of Force power sends all five of them flying through the air. From the shadow of a tree comes a dark figure, wearing a long white-gray robe with a hood that covers his eyes. The cape, sleeves, and legs are torn. Underneath his hood, his eyes are harsh, and have a cold, black glow unlike any other sith's. His name is **Censes Fade**.

**Censes:** (coldly and mockingly) What are you Jedi doing here? No, wait... I know why. You're here to get me off this wasteland, aren't you?

**Eve:** (nervously while getting up) Uh… we could if you want?

**Katy: **(telepathically to the other Jedi) I think this guy might be why we're here.

**Willie:** (telepathically to Katy sarcastically) Ya think?

**Cody:** (standing up) What's your name?

**Censes:** My name is Censes Fade.

**Willie:** (sarcastically) Why, hello, Censes! My name's William Crompton. But you can call me Willie for short, or Will, for shorter. These are my friends: Eve, Katy, Cody, and Shain.

**Censes:** (smiling darkly) I know who you are, Jedi. I have known for thirty years.

**Eve:** (arching her eyebrows in surprise) That's weird, 'cause the oldest one here is eighteen...

**Censes:** (sounding bored) I knew you all would come one day. I met each of you and the friends you left on Coruscant in a vision.

**Cody:** (uncomfortably) So… what brings you to this neck of the woods, anyways?

**Censes:** Sixty years ago, I was a member of the Jedi order, just as you are. The chancellor sent me and two others to this dreadful place for some pretense of a mission. We were attacked by a Separatist flag ship. We didn't have any time to react. The two Jedi died in the explosions of their starfighters, and I was hit and crashed here on this slimy mud hole. Here, I have sat and rotted for sixty years.

**Eve:** (surprised and disgusted) Really? 'Cause you don't look a day over twenty-six.

**Censes:** (smiling) I have a twenty-seven year old body due the power I found on this planet.

**Willie:** Sixty years ago? That's about when Order Sixty-Six and Operation Night Fall began.

**Censes:** (sharp, puzzled) What is that?

**Shain:** Order Sixty-Six was when the Clone Army betrayed the Jedi Order. One by one, they murdered the Jedi all across the galaxy. About two weeks before Order Sixty-Six was issued, you disappeared. That was when Anakin Skywalker fell to the Dark Side... Operation Night Fall was when he marched the clone troopers down to the Jedi Temple and killed every single one, right down to the smallest youngling.

**Censes: **(amused) So, the Jedi's hero betrayed them? What is his Sith name?

**Katy:** Darth Vader.

**Censes:** (laughing) I can't wait to meet him. It will be an honor. But I foresaw Yoda, Windu, and the rest of the Jedi still hanging around. They must still be alive. Where are they now?

**Eve:** (reluctantly) Anakin's son, Luke, accidentally found a way to bring back generations of dead Jedi as well as Sith. about seven years ago. So everyone that has ever been a Jedi, Sith, or dead has come back... it's really pretty creepy.

**Willie:** Not to mention army and major war heros.

**Censes:** Thank you for the update. But I grow tired of all this talk.

The Sith lord pulls two lightsabers out from under his cloak. Both have a black core with an eerie blood red glow. If one looks at them long enough, you can see the hatred of his heart, hear the screams of lost children, the lonesome howling of wolves and the indefinable, pungent scent of pure evil fills your nostrils... almost as if you were looking at Censes's heart.

**Willie:** (backing up warily and says with a bit of sarcasm) Hey, can't we talk about this?

**Censes:** (darkly) No. Your coming here was the most foolish mistake you have ever made.

Censes charges at them, blades flailing. Willie, Cody, Eve, and Katy ignite their lightsabers and move into a defensive position. Surprisingly, Shain starts charging at Censes without his lightsabers being lit. Willie and Cody recognize what Shain is doing and follow.

**Eve:** (coming to a stop) No!

**Katy: **Shain, don't do it!

Willie turns off his teal lightsaber as he rushes forward, The girls can't believe Willie also turned his off, but Cody keeps his out. Shain flips forwards over Censes while spinning one hundred eighty degrees around in mid air. The Sith lord's lightsaber is mere inches from his face. As Shain is flipping, Willie drops to the ground on his back and slides in between Censes's legs, but Censes spreads his legs out and Willie slides between them. Cody continues running and stabs Census in the chest, power-slamming him into the ground with the lightsaber sticking though him. Everyone shuts off their lightsabers as Katy and Eve heave a sigh of relief.

**Shain:** (grinning, knowing he is in trouble... and because it was easier than he thought) What? Did you think I was going to do kill myself?

**Katy: **(yelling at the top of her lungs)Shain Linley James Purinton, _what on earth did you think you were doing_?

Shain walks over to Katy and Eve and they both hit him in the arm at the same time. The boys are laughing at him.

**Shain:** Ow... you girls are abusive today, aren't ya? I haven't totally lost it. Why would I want to kill myself and by the way... we aren't on earth.

Katy smacks Shain in the back of the head.

**Eve:** (shaken) Well, you _were_ a little depressed after that talk with Master Yoda...

**Shain:** (laughing dies out) Yeah, Yoda really had me scared… He said this would be a lot harder. I had totally forgotten about that formation until I did it. I was hoping Willie and Cody would remember it too.

**Willie:** Yeah, was it just me, or was that too easy?

**Katy:** So, that's it? That's all we came here for? _He _was the guy everyone was worried about?

**Cody: **Yeah, that was easy!

**Eve:** Um, I think it just got harder.

**Cody:** Why's that?

**Eve:** (shakily) 'Cause he's getting back up.

**Willie:** (in disbelief) Nuh-uh...

Censes Stands up completely unharmed. There is a whole that is singed and on fire where Cody had stabbed him. He brushes the fire out. There is not a scratched on his flesh.

**Censes:** (standing up, unharmed) Did you really think that you could defeat me that easily? I have had sixty years of nothing but training! I haven't aged a day in all that time. I am immortal to Jedi and Sith alike. I have created a new side of the Force… the Shadow Side. It's so powerful that I can heal myself when wounded or even killed. I can take over any body and control it for as long as I please... both their mind and their very body. This power - my power - is unlike any other! You can't defeat it! (smiling) You should join me, young ones. I'll teach you everything I know; the universe will be at our fingertips!

**Willie:** (sarcastically) Tempting, but I think I'm going to have to say "no". I would rather not deal with my mom when I get home. All moms can take on sith... alls they need is a paddle.

**Katy: **(activating her lightsaber)I think we'd rather crash your little party... this time, for good.

**Shain:** (fiercely) Come on, guys; let's show him how we take care of arrogant Sith who think they're unbeatable.

The young Jedi leader opens his cyan backhand lightsaber. His friends follow suit, activating their weapons. Censes charges at them again. Katy and Eve stand about thirteen feet in front of the guys. Katy strikes at the Sith's lower left calf, while Eve thrusts at his right arm. Censes blocks Katy's attack, dodges Eve's and kicks her left leg, blowing out her knee, knocking her to the ground.

Willie and Shain are Force-pushed into a tree, knocking the breath from their lungs. Katy tries to stab Censes in the back while Cody attacks from the front. Censes flips over his right light saber and blocks with a reversed handle spin without so much as a glance. He then spins around three hundred-sixty degrees and catches Cody's arm and leg with his lightsaber, cutting them open deeply.

He backflips over Katy, deactivating his lightsabers in mid-air, and pushes her down with the black Force. Katy drops to her knees screaming - both her lower legs and feet have been shattered by the blast. Censes opens one lightsaber and sets himself to finish Katy off when she slides out from underneath him - his lightsaber pierces only the ground. The Sith looks up to see Shain standing up holding his arm out; he Force-pushed Katy out from under Censes's blow. Willie stands next to him.

**Willie:** (breathing heavily) Cutting it… a little close… there, aren't we?

**Shain:** (also breathless) Willie, I think... we're lucky… to be standing… right now.

**Censes:** (persuasively) Why don't you just give up right now? Join me! I feel that you two are the strongest. With the Shadow Side, you two could kill me easily and take control of the universe. You don't need these younglings.

**Willie:** (With a bit of an attitude) Didn't we tell you "no" already?

**Shain **brings out his blue and green blades.

**Censes:** (angrily) You refuse your destiny? Then I will bring you face-to-face with your end!

The three walk up to each other slowly, their lightsabers blazing. For a moment, all is still. Then suddenly, the three erupt in a flurry of motion. There is nothing but a blur of colors flying as they fight.  
Shain loses both of his lightsabers. Willie holds his hand out in front of Shain and uses the force to push Shain away, then nicks Censes's leg with a side-stroke. Screaming with rage, the Sith stabs Willie just above the heart. He drops to the ground in pain. Censes leans down next to the young Jedi, pulling his lightsabers out of his shoulder. Shain is down to the Elemental lightsaber. He pulls it out and attempts to turn it on while striking Censes while he isn't looking. The lightsaber makes a small splash sound but nothing happens. Censes turns and throws his lightsabers at Shain - both blades hit him in the upper leg.

**Censes: **I have changed my mind. I have a message for your Jedi council. (he suddenly jerks his lightsabers out of Shain's legs and then cuts Willie legs down to the bone) Tell them they will regret forgetting about me.

He stands up, turns off his lightsabers, and jumps into Katy's ship. The engine roars to life, and Censes flies away. The five Jedi all lie stunned and wounded on the ground.

Chapter 4

The Aftermath

Scene: Everyone is lying on the ground, groaning. Some are crying in pain. Katy, her calves and feet completely shattered, is in shock.

**Shain** : (in pain) Guys… can anyone get to my ship?

**Eve:** (getting to her hands and knees) I think I can... Why?

**Shain:** I left my healing crystal... in the cockpit. (cries out in pain, tries to turn it into a groan)

Eve manages to open the cockpit to Shain's Eta 2 Actis Interceptor with the Force, then crawls up to the cockpit. Carefully, she reaches inside and grabs a pouch of healing crystals. Quickly, she puts the crystal around her neck and focuses. A burst of light emanates from her hands, healing the group's injuries. Even with their wounds repaired, everyone is still in pain. Katy tries to stand up but falls.

**Katy:** (wincing) Ouch!

**Shain:** (getting to his feet) I'm going to suggest staying off your feet for a while, Katy. The crystal healed the shattered bone, but your legs'll still be weak for while.

**Katy:** Are you serious?

**Shain:** (nodding) Yeah.

The group hunt down their scattered lightsabers, then Willie and Cody carry Katy over to Eve's ship for the ride home. It's a pretty tight squeeze for the girls. The flight is long and silent; no laughing or teasing over the comlinks.

Scene change: a lounge room in the Temple. The five Jedi are relaxing, easing their still-stiff limbs before they report to the council. The rest of the team from planet earth is also present.

**Willie:** So... what do we do now? We just got whipped.

**Cody:** I'll tell ya what we're gonna do! We're going to go straight to the council and tell them we weren't ready for that kinda mission.

**Eve: **(tears of fear and pain and fear in her eyes) I've never seen that kind of bloody power before... Shain's crystals have always taken _all_ the pain away after healing. Sure, we may have a little discomfort, but nothing significant. Now, Katy can't stand, much less walk! How could the council expect us to beat that kind of Sith? Even our whole bloody team together couldn't beat that guy!

**Willie:** (shaking his head) Not even Yoda could have.

**Katy:** Getting hit with that black Force... it felt like everything good was sucked right out of me: every smile, every laugh, my joy... it just died instantly.

**Willie:** I felt it, too.

**Shain** still looks distracted, and scared. **Katy** looks over at **Shain** and gives him a knowing glance.

**Katy: **(comfortingly) Shain, it's ok. Everyone's fine. I'll be able to walk again soon.

**Eve:** (nodding) We're going to be ok.

The Jedi leader's face is expressionless.

**Shain: **He could've killed us. I couldn't save you guys. I was helpless and weak and... I should have died. Why didn't he kill us?

**Willie:** It's not your fault, Shain. Quit being such a girl.

**Katy: **(under her breath) I resent that remark.

**Cody:** Honestly, Shain, you're honestly overreacting. The council was stupid, sending a bunch of kids on this mission. It's their fault, so quit being a pansy and get over it.

**Shain:** (ignoring everything they said) I've got to go tell the council what happened.

**Shain** gets up and leaves the room.

**Elena:** Great. You hurt his feelings, you jerks! I don't see what everyone's problems is. I mean, you guys have lost before.

**Willie:** (shaking his head) Not like that, we haven't.

**Cody:** We've always been able to help each other out. This time, we should've died.

**Eve:** (reproachfully) I don't see why you guys always gang up on him like that. He'd die to save us; doesn't matter who's in trouble.

**Sarah Austin:** Eve's right. Shain considers us family. It's time you guys started treating _him_ like family.

**Willie:** Oh, come on, Sarah! Shain knows we're messing with him.

**Katy:** A very wise cucumber once said: "There's a time to be silly, and there's a time to be serious".

**Willie:** Psht. Come on, Katy, really? Veggie Tales?

**Katy:** Oh yeah, I went there.

**Cody:** Come on, we'd better catch up with him.

**Eve:** (standing up) Elena, can you help Katy to her room?

**Elena:** Yep.

Chapter 5

The Dawn of a New Age

Scene: Four of the Jedi sent to Glade - Shain, Eve, Cody and Willie - are in the Council Chamber, reporting the result of their failed mission to the Jedi Masters.

**Windu:** Where is Katy?

**Eve:** (angrily) That guy you sent us to fight shattered her legs - she can hardly stand!

Yoda and Mace share a look of concern.

**Willie:** Eve!

**Eve:** I'm sorry, Masters.

**Willie:** (sadly) Master Yoda, we've failed.

**Yoda:** (shaking his head) Then the worst, yet to come, it is.

**Cody:** (bursting out) I can't believe you jerks sent us to fight that monster! We were nowhere near ready and you knew it!

**Willie:** Cody!

Cody ignores him and storms out of the council room.

**Obi-Wan:** Does anyone else feel that? That strange Force presence?

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the room. The council members stand up and everyone runs out of the room. Cody stumbles back in, looking startled, then shakes the rubble and dust out of his curly hair.

**Windu:** (to the young Jedi) Stay here; we'll handle this.

Willie, Cody, Shain and Eve look at each other, shrug their shoulders and run downstairs. The four are standing on the second level above the main hall way looking down into the main hall way where they see Censes and a small army of smoke-like shadows with red eyes fighting off Jedi. The shadows alternately disappear and reappear, confusing the Jedi, and bringing them down.

**Cody** (frantically) Anyone see the rest of the Earthlings?

**Eve:** No.

Suddenly, Elena,D. Nathan Ingram come flying down the main hall. ElenaandNathan flip sideways over one of the shadows, slicing it in half. As they land, they slice another one, running their blades up its back.

While they are doing that, D.J. drops to his knees, doing a three hundred sixty degree spin taking out two. He pops up and pulls his custom hilt around his back, taking out another, then he pulls it out in front of him and lets the blade run though another.

A fourth tries to sneak up on Elena. She spins her red lightsaber around and stabs it through the shadow's chest. As soon as the shadows hit the ground, they form into a normal shadow and head toward the closest dark spot in the room A moment later, they reappear in humanoid form and rejoin the fight.

**Elena:** (muttering to herself) Not good.

**D.J.:** I'm up to four!

**Nathan I.:** You won't be winning by the time this is over.

**Elena:** You're right, Nate; _I_ will be.

**Willie:** Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get down there and kick some butt!

Cody, Shain, Willie, and Eve jump down into the hall and start fighting. Jedi are dropping on all sides; screams of pain fill the air.

**Shain:** Is it just me, or are they avoiding us?

**Cody:** What do you mean?

**Willie:** I think he means that these shadows keep laying the other Jedi out cold, but leaving us kids.

**Eve:** Why do you think that is?

**Michael:** Don't worry; reinforcements are here.

The rest of the Jedi from earth - excepting **Dudley Fry** and Katy - run into the hall and join the fight.

**Willie:** Where's Dudley?

**D.J.:** (taking out two more guys with his boomerang light lightsaber) He left for home this morning.

As suddenly as it began, the fighting stops. The shadows have disappeared. The smoky figures suddenly reappear around the group, herding them into a circle. Only the Jedi from earth are left standing.

**Censes:** There are only twenty-one here. In my vision, there were twenty-three of you.

He looks long and hard at the group, who are desperately trying to catch their breath.

**Censes: **We are missing the girl with the shattered legs and Fry. Find the girl.

Two shadows jump away to do his bidding. Eve, Carl and Andrewtry to follow, but the ring of shadows throws them back into the circle.

**Censes: **No, no; you stay here. Now… where is this kid you call Dudley?

**Joel: **On Earth.

**Censes:** (musing) Earth... I don't think I've heard of it. Where exactly is this "Earth"?

**Ben:** Nowhere near here, you idiot.

Angered, Cense**s** grabs Benwith a Force-choke and brings him closer.

**Censes:** (slowly and darkly) Tell me where he is.

**Josh P.:** Let him go!

**Censes:** (laughs) And what are you going to do if I choose not to?

**Aria:** Take me instead!

**Shain:** If you don't, we're gonna-

The shadows return, bringing Katywith them. They grab hold of everyone and teleport them back to where they were standing. They drop Katy in the center of the room of Sith shades and fade away into nothingness.

**Katy:** Ow! Watch it, dorks!

**Carl: **Hey! You can't call them that! That's what you call me!

**Eve: **Meh... whatever works.

**Katy:** (sarcastically) Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?

**Censes:** (threateningly) Shut up! I just took out the entire Jedi temple. Now… where is Earth?

**Ben:** (struggling to breathe) Several galaxies away.

**Censes:** (shrugs) Fine… I can do without one.

Censes throws Benacross the floor.

**Censes:** You will understand in a moment why you are still breathing, young ones.

The Dark Lord sits down on the floor, as if he is meditating. After a moment, he opens his eyes. A pitch black fog starts emanating from his body. Within moments, it has consumed the whole planet... the whole galaxy. Then it fades into nothing. Shain, startled, but unhurt, looks over at his friends. To his shock, their eyes are glowing black. After a moment, they return to normal.

**Censes:** (proudly) Now come here, my apprentices, and kneel before your new master.

**Shain** turns around and bolts for the door blowing right though the shadows.

**Paul**: (being one of the only ones that could keep up with Shain starts to his feet) I'll get him.

**Censes:** (shrugs) No. Let him run. He has nowhere to go. Now, kneel.

The former group of Jedi line up and kneel to the new ruler of the galaxy.

**Censes:** I am going to give you all control of a special power, to aid you in my work.

As he walks down the line, he gives each apprentice a crystal as he names their power.

**Censes:** Katy will be my second-in-command. You have control over Time, and will stay with me on Coruscant.  
Sarah, I am giving you the power to jump bodies. You will go to the Nar Shaddaa system.  
Carl, you control Shadow Force. You will go to Malachor V.  
William, to you I give the power to manipulate sand. You will go to Tatooine.  
Nathan Ingram, you control lava. You will go to Mustafar.  
Eve, I give you the ability to fly; your place is on Bespin.  
Nathan Hall, you can both manipulate and become water. You will go to Kamino.  
Josh Sietsma, your natural Light and Dark Force powers are enhanced; you're going to Alpheridies in the Abron system.  
Michael, you control machines - take them apart, build new creations... whatever you imagine. You're going to Raxus Prime.  
Paul, your power is electricity: overload a system, blow it up; whatever needs to be done. You're going with Michael.  
Joel, you will have the power of fusion.  
Aria, you will have the power of controlling beasts. I am sending you to Felucia.  
Andrew, you will have increased speed; you are going to Telos.  
D.J., you have gravity. You will go to a ship named "The Rebellion", an Old Republic-class star ship.  
Jacob and Jordan, you have increased mind trick capabilities. You're going to the Null system.  
Ben, you have the ability to teleport.  
Josh Purinton, you have ice, and I station you on Hoth.  
Cody, you can create a massive army on command... you will be going to Mandalore.  
And Elena, you will have immortality, you are going to Andowyne.

The Sith Lord stops at the end of the row and proudly surveys his under-lords.

**Censes: **I have sent each of you to where your power is strongest. And take your apprentices. They will have the same powers as you, only weaker because of their lack of experience. Anthony, I have a special mission for you...

Chapter 6

Dantooine's Freedom

Scene: By the time Censes is done giving the group their crystals, Shain has gotten into his ship and is two parsecs away from Coruscant.

**Shain: **(to himself) Ok, Brandon… what do I do? _Where _do you go when the Sith take over the Jedi and your family? Alright, calm down; there's no reason to talk to yourself. Which is farther: Dantooine or Yavin? I'll go to Dantooine; it's quieter.

Scene change: Shain lands on the landing platform just outside the Temple on Dantooine. As he gets out of his ship, he notices there are two Jedi with six mercenaries on the left and six Jedi on the right at the edge of the platform. The two leaders are **Alaina Torhek **and **Shate Terrross**.

**Shain:** (under his breath) Something's not right… two common enemies in the same place without shooting? I know they both live here... but not on the same turf.

**Shate:** You came to the wrong place.

Both lead Jedi open their lightsabers and start walking toward Shain.

**Alaina:** You're the only one left, Purinton... and now you're going to die for not turning.

**Shain:** Um… something tells me you guys aren't on my side, either.

He opens his lightsaber. Alaina runs at Shain, then tries to flip over him. Shain grabs her foot in mid-air, wrecking her forward momentum. Alaina does a face plant into the concrete of the platform, and lies there, unconscious. Her face is bleeding.

**Shate:** I've heard about you. They said you were good, and so far, I'm impressed... I never thought I'd have to take you down, but once I do, I'll be the new second-in-command for Census.

**Shain:** Hey, wait a second. I'd rather keep my life, so how 'bout I run and go see the council?

**Shate:** (laughs) And how do you plan to do that when I'm standing in front of the door?

**Shain:** Like this.

Shain runs toward the wall then front flips with a hundred eighty degree spin up to the top of the outer wall surrounding the landing platform, then jumps off the other side. Seven more Shadow Jedi are standing there, talking. The moment they see the young Jedi, they activate their lightsabers.

**Shain:** (to himself) You've got to be kidding me! What did he do... take over the entire galaxy?

Shain brings out his other lightsaber. Shate runs down from the landing platform, eager to face the uncorrupted Jedi Knight. Under Shate's command, the Shadow Jedi start to form a circle around Shain, who starts spinning his right lightsaber around in an figure-eight formation. Slowly, he brings in his right arm, and then stops moving with his right lightsaber standing straight up behind him. His left is elevated, coming down across his legs, pointed slightly away from him.

One of the Shadow Jedi behind him goes for Shain's lower left leg. Shain pulls a fronthand spin coming back across his body and past his legs, disarming his opponent. Another enemy comes from the front. Shain's right hand comes out from behind his back across his body, into a back spin, and around his head, aiming at the Jedi directly in front of him.

He brings his left arm over his right and blocks a thrust from another. Then he jumps into the air and uses Force-repulse. Four Shadow Jedi hit the wall behind them. As Shain lands, the remaining Shadow Jedi charge. Shain waits for the last possible moment, then jumps over their heads, twisting in mid-air to Force-push them into the wall. Shain lands on his feet, only to find that Shate has run up the wall and flipped backwards.

**Shate:** Did you _really_ think you could get rid of me that easily?

**Shain:** Hey, a guy can hope, can't he?

Shate swings from the right side and Shain gets knocked to the ground. His right lightsaber has been battered from his hand.

**Shain: **Ok, so how am I supposed to beat someone with twice my strength?

**Shate:** (coolly) You're not.

**Shain:** (sarcastically) Shhh. Don't talk. Just dance.

Shate slashes down to the right. Shain ducks and Shate pulls his weapon back. Shain lays flat as the lightsaber passes over him, then rolls to the side and trips his opponent. Shain then flips up onto his feet and slashes the back of Shate's thighs so he can't walk.`

**Shain:** (picking up his second lightsaber) Sorry about that.

Using one of his crystals, Shain heals Shate's legs so he will be able to walk again but not for a while. Shate is still unable to stand. The mercenaries come around the corner, blasters at the ready.

**Shate:** (struggling to crawl away) Don't just stand there; shoot him!

Shain whips around.

**Shain:** Shoot...

Shain notices **Canderous Ordo** and **Chop'aa Notimo** standing right up front. Both are famous Madalorian Mercenaries. Canderous is wearing a red and black T-shirt and tan pants. Chop'aa is wearing traditional red and black Madalorian armor. Shain drops his blue and green weapons and pulls out the elemental lightsaber. He turns it on and it sounds like a mini explosion in the water. The saber looks like it has no core - just a blue lightsaber-shaped water bubble. It ripples and seems to flow in a circle.

Canderous aims at Shate.

**Canderous:** Shut up before I put you out of your misery.

Chop'aa looks at the lightsabers on the ground and the strange one in the Jedi's hands.

**Canderous:** What's your name, kid?

**Shain:** (Confused) Shain Purinton?

**Chop'aa:** You one of them Shadow freaks?

**Shain:** No... You? (cautiously, he Force-pulls the lightsabers to his belt)

**Rebirth:** Haven't met a merc or a bounty hunter yet that is.

**Canderous:** Thought you looked familiar. I've seen your face at the bounty office, and Revan told me a lot about you.

**Shain:** Did he now... Say, could you help me get into the temple?

**Canderous:** Not unless you got a way of payin' us.

**Shain:** Of course... I don't have a way of paying you now, but if I find a way, I'll also find a way of contacting you. You guys wouldn't happen to have a extra speeder, would ya?

**Blake:** Few of us were killed on the way; their bikes are around the corner.

**Shain:** Thanks. By the way, what do you guys plan on doing about the shadow situation?

**Canderous:** I don't really care what theses fools do, but I'm waiting it out until someone decides to start a rebellion, then blow this Censes guy to smithereens.

**Shain:** Just you wait; there will be one comin'.

All the Mercenaries laugh, except for Canderous.

**Chop'aa:** And who's gonna start this rebellion, kid? You?

**Shain:** Darn right I will, and if you don't believe me, then step aside and watch where this galaxy is in four months.

Shain starts running for where they indicated the speeders were.

**Canderous:** (calling out to him) Careful, kid! Some of the mercs took a job offer from the Jedi to protect the temple.

**Chop'aa:** Can you believe that kid? Starting a rebellion! Ha! The kid's not gonna last - I don't care who he is.

**Canderous:** From what I hear, the kid's got a good head on his shoulders. He could have a chance.

Shain hops aboard one of the merc speeders and zooms to the top of a hill just beyond the Temple. From the ridge, he can see Jedi all over the courtyard on the south side of the enclave, guarding the Temple.

**Shain:** Boy, I sure picked a bad time to come here. Now, how to get inside?

He runs around the ridge surrounding the Temple, then jumps off at full speed, using his momentum to propel himself over the guards' heads. When he hits the ground, he somersaults behind one of the boulders on the west side. He waits a few seconds, then bolts for the temple. In mid-run, he does a 180 degree backflip up to the top of the Temple. The instant he lands, a merc sniper fires two laser blasts at him. Shain continues over into a one-handed back-flip, opening his cyan lightsaber at the same moment. As he lands, he holds the lightsaber in front of him in a defensive pose. The next shot bounces off his lightsaber and reflects back to the mercenary, killing him. All of a sudden, there is a ton of blaster fire coming from over the hill. Shain sees Canderous leading the attack. Shain smiles and lies down the starts crawling over to the edge of the roof. None of the guards have heard the sniper fire or his lightsaber. He crawls back from the edge and stands up.

**Shain: **(quietly and a little cocky) And that's why you never you never use a silent sniper when defending your _own_ base.

He walks over to the Council Chambers and drops in through the open ceiling next to the entryway. As he steps walks toward the Council, he realizes there is a "welcoming party" of former Jedi Masters is waiting for him.

**Master Vrook:** (smiling maliciously) Ah, Shain Purinton! Our Master warned us you might show up.

**Shain:** And he would be...?

**Vrook:** Censes Fade.

**Shain: **Should've known. Well, here I am. So, how's this going to go down?

**Vrook:** You versus me. No backup, just your lightsabers against mine. To the death.

**Shain:** (sarcastically and a hint of cocky) You and me… fight each other?

**Vrook:** Either that, or you fight the council and and then _if _you survive, you face me.

**Shain:** Um, I like option "A" better.

**Vrook:** (smiles) Good. Now, prepare yourself.

**Shain:** Whoa, wait a second! What you want if you beat me?

**Vrook:** My master will provide me with what I want.

**Shain:** (cautiously) Ok, that's fine, old man. But I want to get out of here alive without having to fight everyone in this twisted temple. I figured there would be someone here to offer me a place of rest.

**Master Lona Vash:** You have his word.

Vrook ignites his green lightsaber as he stands up.

**Vrook:** Agreed?

**Shain:** No, I want to hear it straight from Vrook and Vandar Tokare. He's the next in line to be head of the council.

Vrook and Master Vandar Tokare exchange glances.

**Master Vandar: **Agreed. Harm you we won't, if you win, you do.

**Shain:** Alright, then let's get this over with.

Shain opens his blue and green lightsabers. The opponents walk to the center of the room. Shain makes the first move, using both his lightsabers in his trademark 360 degree spin. His blue lightsaber clashes with Vrook's green blade. Shain's right arm swings high and wide. Vrook stops and ducks the blow. Shain pulls back, trying not to trip over his enemy, then turns it into a sideways mid-air roll over Vrook's back. Vrook stands up with his arm above his head, beam facing down as Shain spins with his left arm straight out and his right down at his side. Both of them are already breathing heavily.

**Shain: **Strike one.

Vrook flips his lightsaber around as Shain brings his right lightsaber up and connects with the other two. Vrook easily overpowers Shain and shoves him back**.**

**Shain:** (breathless) Not bad, for an old man.

Shain spins his blue and as he's stabbing, shuts off his green lightsaber, pressing the hilt against Vrook's chest. Vrook's eyes get huge.

**Shain: **(smiles) Strike two.

Vrook's eyes widen in anger. Shain shifts positions, pulling his arm away from his opponent's chest. Vrook brings his lightsaber up towards Shain's head. Shain backflips, using one hand to put away his lightsabers. Vrook continues with his attack, spinning around and coming down at Shain. Shain dives somersaulting forward, facing away from Vrook**, **as hebrings his third lightsaber out, putting his twin sabers away. Vrook attacks his back. Shain blocks the swipe, then brings both lightsabers over his head. Vrook has moved up beside Shain, but facing slightly away. Shain twists his arm around and holds his lightsaber to his opponent's back.

**Shain:** (grinning) Strike three. One more, and you're done.

Vrook pushes Shain backwards with the Force.

**Vrook:** (angrily) You know what you are, boy?

**Shain: **(haughtily and flipping to his feet) What am I?

**Vrook:** Cocky, arrogant and you lack form.

**Shain** drops his lightsaber.

**Shain: **(grinning) It's not arrogance if you can back it up. I'm only cocky when I know I'm going to win.

He stands up and backs away from **Vrook**.

**Shain: **I just like messing with people's heads.

Vrook runs at Shain, who starts running toward the wall. Shain runs up the wall, flips over and kicks Vrook in the back of the head ramming him head first into the wall, leaving him unconscious. Cautiously, Shain walks over to his still form and bends down next to him.

**Shain:** (quietly) I'm sorry, Master... but I have to do this.

Shain looks away even as he stabs the Shadow Jedi in the back. The young Jedi Knight then turns the corpse over and puts his cloak over him. Shain stands up and notices that the whole council is lying on the ground unconscious.

**Shain: **(under his breath) Sheesh! I know I'm cool, but not cool enough to make everyone pass out.

He waits impatiently for the Jedi to awaken. About ten minutes pass and they finally start to stir.

**Shain: **(relieved, but trying to cover it up) Did you guys have a nice nap?

**Master Vandar: **(shaking his head) Taken over by the new Dark Lord, we were.

**Master Dorak:** By killing Master Vrook, you've freed the planet from the Shadow Force.

**Master Kavar:** (nodding) Each planet has a leader. You must kill the leader to free everyone else.

**Master Zhar Lestin: **The closer you are to the Outer Rim, the weaker Fade's control.

**Master Lonna Vash:** Bounty hunters, thugs and Sith will be harder for him to corrupt. I know we've never been allies with such people, but you have to try.

**Shain:** Then I'll start freeing planets and gathering people for a war.

**Master Lonna Vash:** A war?

**Shain: **Censes has control of twenty-one of my friends and family. He put each of them in charge of a planet. Master Yoda told me before this happened that my friends and family will be able to stop this guy. They're all his highest command.

**Shain** puts up his hood and turns around to leave.

**Lestin:** You _do_ know that what Master Vrook said was true, don't you?

**Shain:** (stops and glances over his shoulder) What is true?

**Master Lestin Lestin:** You may be able to stop Fade, but you should think about staying here for additional training.

**Shain:** (puzzled) Additional training?

**Master Lestin:** As Master Vrook pointed out, you're cocky and arrogant. You lack control. Your feelings run deep, and control your actions.

**Master Vandar:** Time for training, he does not have. One Coruscant year - 368 days - he has, till Doom's Day. Remember this, you must, Zhar.

**Shain:** "Doom's Day"?

**Vash:** In one year, Censes will have a permanent control over the entire galaxy.

**Shain:** Then there's no time for self-control or patience. If I've got a year, I need to go _now_. Not only that; Jaina has tried to teach me that. It hasn't worked in seven years... I doubt it will work now.

**Shain** runs off to the landing platform without so much as a "goodbye".

**Master Vandar:** (sadly) Right are you, Zhar. Careless, thoughtless is he. To many attachments, he has.

**Kavar:** I sense confusion in him. As well anger and fear.

As **Shain **is leaving he sees his padawan, **Cassandra Frail** walking through the Temple halls.

**Shain:** Hey, Cassandra!

She quickly turns around in surprise.

**Cassandra:** Master Shain! (she bows respectfully)

**Shain:** Hey, what did we agree on?

**Cassandra:** (blushing) Sorry, I forgot, you don't like people bowing to you.

**Shain:** (smiling) Yeah, and don't call me master either. If anything, I'm a terrible teacher that you got stuck with, haha.

Through the open roof, they see a ship coming in for a landing at the landing pad.

**Shain:** That looks like Anthony's ship!

They run outside to the platform. As they arrive, **Anthony** **Conner** is walking down the runway of his ship. **Shain** pulls out his lightsaber. **Anthony **quickly turns at the sound.

**Anthony:** Shain! (stepping back) Um, why do you look like you're about to kill me?

**Shain:** I know what Censes did to you, so don't even _try_ to play the good guy, Anthony.

**Anthony:** I'm not evil! He let me go.

**Shain:** Yeah, right. An all-powerful Sith let you go.

**Anthony: **I'll prove it.

He Force-grabs the light crystal from Shain and catches it in his hand. The crystal glows white and gold, signalling that there is no darkness in the one who holds it.

**Shain:** (puzzled) Ok, I believe you. But what happened back there? I thought Censes took you _all _over.

**Anthony:** Well, he did... but he let me go.

**Shain:** (puzzled) Why would he do that?

**Anthony:** He said if he got too powerful, he wanted someone to stop him.

**Shain: **(shocked and confused) That makes absolutely no sense! Why would he _want_ someone to stop him?

**Anthony:** I don't know, but you know exactly what I'm thinking.

**Shain:** (pauses) No, I don't think I am.

**Anthony:** He told me I was to stop him if he became too powerful, and that I'd would know for sure that he was too powerful if he dropped his defenses.

**Shain:** Yeah…

**Anthony:** So, in my mind, he's already too powerful.

**Shain:** Oh, I get it! But the problem is: does _he_ believe he's too strong?

**Anthony:** (reluctantly) Yeah, you're probably right.

**Shain:** So, we're doing this _my_ way.

**Anthony:** What's your way?

**Shain:** Censes made the biggest mistake of his life by putting our crew in charge.

**Anthony:** How does that help us?

**Shain:** Because we grew up with them. We know all their weaknesses.

**Anthony:** Sure… but they know all of ours, _and_ they have an really big Force-bond.

**Shain:** They can't threaten to kill one of their own because they're all on the same team spread out over several systems. If they kill each other, they'll be freeing planets for us. That's my weakness: my friends. By all joining the same side, they can't exploit it.

**Anthony:** They'll find a way; trust me.

**Shain:** Well, the Temple's full, and it's getting dark. We'll start saving the galaxy one planet at a time tomorrow. Let's get some sleep.

Scene change: The three Jedi have found a place in between two hills to camp. They have bedrolls set out, and a small fire going. It is several hours after sunset, and Cassandra is asleep. Anthony and Shain are both restless and unable to sleep.

**Anthony:** (whispering) Hey, Shain… you awake?

**Shain:** Yeah.

**Anthony:** What's your biggest fear right now?

**Shain:** The Jedi answer would be I'm not allowed to fear… but the Purinton in me doesn't agree with the Jedi.

They both laugh quietly.

**Anthony:** No; seriously, what's your biggest fear right now, at this very moment?

**Shain:** (sadly) It's already happened. I'm living my worst nightmare to the extreme... unless I get killed.

**Anthony:** What do you mean?

**Shain:** I have to fight - maybe even kill - my four little brothers and almost all my friends. If someone makes my brothers cry, I beat the tar out of them. If someone talks down about my friends, I get seriously upset.

**Anthony:** (undertone of irony) Yeah, I've seen that.

**Shain:** (choking back tears) And now I'm forced into a position where I have to _fight_ them? What do I do? Would it be wrong of me to just walk away and leave them here... let this galaxy be destroyed... so my friends and family can live?

**Anthony: **It _would _be rough... if you didn't have that healing crystal.

**Shain:** But what if Censes found a way to block me out? What if my powers can't do anything to save them?

**Anthony: **Listen, Brandon; God allowed you to gain possession of that crystal for a reason. Whether or not it's served its purpose now is something you have to find out.

**Shain:** You're right; I know. But it's so hard... So, what's yours?

**Anthony:** My what?

**Shain: **Biggest fear.

**Anthony: **You don't know by now? Same thing as you.

**Shain:** (smiles sadly) Friends can be our biggest strength, and our biggest weakness.

**Anthony:** (yawns) Friends are more often a strength, though. (after thinking about it for a second) You know, I almost completely forgot your real name was Brandon... (the guys laugh and are out minutes later.

Chapter 7

A Galactic Conquest

Scene: the following morning; the sun is just coming up. There is still a slight mist over the hillsides and the clearing where the Jedi camped. Anthony wakes up to see Shain packing his supplies.

**Shain:** Good morning.

**Anthony:** (yawns, stretches) Hey. You're up early? Whatever happened to the guy who sleeps till noon?

**Shain: **Well, we've got a galaxy to save, and we've got three hundred and seven days to do it. Thought I'd get an early start this time.

**Anthony:** (laughs)

**Shain:** I wonder if Censes realizes he's broadcasting everything that's going down on Coruscant.

**Anthony:** (getting up) What do you mean?

**Shain:** You remember the radio remainder on Coruscant, right?

**Anthony:** Yeah; it's the traffic control for the planet.

**Shain:** Well, the station is still up and broadcasting a high alert for two teenage Jedi.

**Anthony:** That's not very smart of him; one would think he would've shut that down.

**Shain:** Yeah, really.

**Anthony:** So, what are we going to do first?

**Shain:** Well, seeing as how Coruscant is locked down and we can't get to the Temple without getting blown out of the sky, we'll go get the others.

**Anthony: **The other temples?

**Shain:** Nope; the other kids.

**Anthony:** Why us kids?

**Shain:** Before all this started, Master Yoda told me that together we Earthlings are unstoppable, that the bond between us can't be broken, and we can do anything together. So, we'll get everyone together, then strike AND we have a God on our side!

**Anthony:** But Katy's on Coruscant with Censes!

**Shain:** We'll have to get her last, then.

**Anthony:** Sounds like a plan.

**Shain** wakes up **Cassandra **as **Anthony** begins packing.

**Shain:** Now, you were there for this whole take-over thing, so this is where you lead. Where to first, Antwan?

**Anthony:** (thoughtfully) I think we should get Eve first. She got the power to fly.

**Shain:** Ok... where is she?

**Anthony:** (smiling) Well, where would _you_ send someone who can fly?

**Shain:** (grinning) Bespin!

Scene change: Bespin, a swampy gas planet, uninhabitable on the surface, but in the upper atmosphere, a special floating city has been constructed. It is dusk, and the cloudy skies are shades of orange and purple as the three Jedi starfighters approach

**Cassandra:** (over the comlink) Wow, look at that!

**Anthony:** (over the comlink) I know; isn't it great?

**Shain:** (over the comlink) Yeah.

Suddenly, six control ships fly up beside them, two ships covering each fighter.

**Bespin control officer:** (over the comlink) State your business.

**Anthony:** (over the comlink) Message for the Jedi in command of the system.

The radio is silent for a moment.

**Bespin traffic control officer:** You are clear to land on platforms 423 and 424.

The control ships veer off and resume their patrol.

**Shain: **(under his breath) Well, that was easy.

Shain and Cassandra land on platform 423; Anthony lands on platform 424. As the Jedi are climbing out of their starfighters, the door at the end of the platform slides open. In the doorway stands Eve and her padawan, Jacklinea Michaelsonee. Eve is wearing the traditional tan Jedi tunic with a hood; her head is bent down, so that her face is hidden. Jacklinea wears a dark brown tunic and holds her head high, a smile playing over her lips. Slowly, the two begin walking towards their former friends.

**Shain:** (whispers to Anthony) This is where the fun begins.

**Anthony:** (smiles) Hey, Eve! Why don't you just take off that crystal?

**Eve:** No bloody way. This crystal gives me power beyond your imagination.

**Shain:** Yeah, well, we'll see about that.

**Jacklinea:** (laughs) You two are so naive. Shain, you could've had second in command! And Anthony, you could leave that stupid moron and the Master would take you back at any time... but we know you neither of you will come. So we're going to end this right now.

**Anthony: **Hey, he let me go, remember?

**Shain:** (acting dumb on purpose) Hey! I may be stupid, but I'm not a moron!

**Anthony:** (laughing) You do realise they're the same thing, right?

**Shain:** Yup!

**Jacklinea:** My point has been proven.

**Shain:** Cassie, you're sitting out on this one.

**Cassandra: (**slightly embarrassed) Ok.

Cassandra hops up onto the wing of her blue Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor to watch. The two Dark Jedi walk about two yards forward and drop their cloaks. Shainopens his blue backhand lightsaber, holding it with his right hand down and to the right of him. Anthonyopens the right side of his yellow double-staff, holding it beside him with his knees bent. Eve ignites her light blue double-staff, holding it in one hand so that it points towards her foes. Her padawan duplicates her master's actions, igniting her own staff.

The Dark Jedi start hovering a couple inches above the ground, then move slowly towards their enemies. Shain runs to meet them, but Anthony stays by the ships. Eve tries to thrust at Shain but he jumps over her with his favorite one-eighty flip. She loops around and lands in front of him.

Jacklinea continues toward Anthony. Just before she reaches him, she brings her lightsaber around from behind her and holds it vertically. Anthony blocks and spins around her. She stops and turns around slowly, still hovering in mid-air. After a moment, she drops to the ground, then charges at her opponent with her lightsaber held like a spear. Anthony rotates his lightsaber to block. Jacklinea brings her lightsaber down and Anthony blocks with the other side of his staff.

Shain is fighting Eve with a reversed grip. Standing with his right side to her, he blocks a swing coming high and pushes it to the left and down. Eve swings from the other side. Shain flips his lightsaber down 180 degrees to block. She tries to strike from the left again, as Shain leans in and runs under her strike pulling his lightsaber through her side. Evescreams in pain for a moment. There is a flash of darkness, and the wound is gone.

**Shain: **That can't be good.

**Eve:** (laughs) You can't beat me.

She zooms up into the sky.

**Shain:** (muttering) Guess you're right. I can't even reach you.

Anthony disarms Jacklinea and pulls his lightsaber back to finish her. He strikes down, but she catches his handle, holding the beam just inches from her chest.

**Anthony:** You know what your problem is?

**Jacklinea:** (with an attitude) You!

**Anthony: **You can't control your temper.

He clicks the button to take his staff and break it into two pieces. Her eyes get wide as she hears the click. Anthony pulls the handle in half and cuts her in the stomach. Anthony turns off his lightsaber and catches her as the corpse begin to falls. Eve is flying back and forth, nicking Shain with each pass; the young Jedi Knight has gashes in multiple spots. She heads back down for another pass, hitting his right leg.

Finally she lands down in front of him. She strikes four times, aiming high. Shain is holding his lightsaber fronthanded with one hand. His other hand is holding his leg as he limps backwards. She strikes low, then spins around as hard as she can, making the lightsaber fly into the air. She pulls his saber off behind her. It lands on the platform. Shain reaches for his twin lightsabers. Before his hands can get to them his sabers go flying off the edge. Shain raises his hands to show he is surrendering. She takes off right at Shain to finish him. Shain ducks as Eve flies over him. Cassandra is scrambling though Shain's ship to get his crystal. She finally finds it in the mess of junk that he left in his ship and uses it on Shain.

Eve comes back around finish Shain. He rolls to the left, activating his elemental lightsaber and stabbing at her neck, hoping he gets the necklace. She spins around 180 degrees to the right, but the tip of Shain'**s **lightsaber cuts the cord hanging around her neck just like a regular lightsaber.. The shadow crystal falls to the ground, breaking Censes's hold over her, but also taking away most of her ability to fly. Eve drops to the ground and is knocked unconscious; she tumbles towards the edge of the platform.

Shaindrops his lightsaber and manages to grab her wrist just before she falls into the abyss. He starts to slip over the platform edge, unable to hold her. Anthonyfinally gets up and rushes over as fast as he can and grabs his friend's legs, holding both himself and Shain on the platform. Eve slowly regains consciousness; as she realizes where she is, she screams and tries to pull herself up.

**Shain:** Hold still! You're gonna make us all fall!

She stops struggling, but is still clearly shaken.

**Eve:** Sorry, but you really don't want the first thing you see after a weird dream to be a long drop through clouds and a boy holding you over the edge of a platform.

**Anthony:** (smiling) There's two of us! But yeah, I wouldn't want to see that, either.

**Shain:** OK, listen to me very carefully, Eve. We are going to swing you toward the wall. When your feet touch the edge, Force-jump down and away from the wall. Understand?

**Eve:** But won't I pull you and Anthony off with me?

**Shain: **(straining to hold her) Not if you let go at the right time!

**Eve:** Are you sure?

**Shain:** Just do it before we drop you!

Shain swings her back and forth three times till the momentum builds up enough for Eve to touch the wall. She jumps away from the wall and flips up on top of the landing platform.

**Eve:** (brushing herself off) Thanks, guys. How did you know to do that? Get the crystal off me, I mean.

**Shain:** (lying on the edge of the platform) I didn't. It was wishful thinking.

**Eve:** _What_?

She kicks Shain in the arm.

**Shain: **Ow! Gees, what was that for?

**Eve:** For risking my neck on wishful thinking!

**Shain:** _Your_ neck? Anthony's and mine were in just as much trouble!

**Eve:** (tossing her head) I don't care about that!

**Shain:** (While using the Force to pick up his only normal lightsaber left and slips it on his belt) Uh, well thanks, sis.

She turns and heads over to where her dead apprentice lies.

**Shain:** Shesh! You'd think she'd be grateful to me for savin' her life.

He picks up Eve's shadow crystal with the Force and slips it into his pocket.

**Eve:** (over her shoulder) I heard that.

**Anthony:** Don't bother answering her, it's not worth it.

They both laugh, then Anthony suddenly becomes serious as Eve bends over her padawan.

**Anthony:** Uh, Shain? Can you revive Jacklinea?

**Shain:** I'm not sure. This whole shadow business may prevent me from doing so. Who knows what kinda affect the Shadow had on them? Why do you ask?

**Anthony:** Could you find out? Like, now?

**Shain: **(grins) Have fun. (he heads across the platform to the ships)

**Eve:** (madder then ever) Anthony Michael Conner, _I'm gonna kill you_! (She storms back to where Anthony is standing.) You jerk; you killed her! Do you know how old she was? She was thirteen!

**Anthony:** But she-

**Eve:** (passionately) I don't care what she did! What if Shain can't revive her!

While Eve is yelling at Anthony, Shain sneaks over to the ship, and grabs his crystal. The moment its around his neck he is healed. Then he goes to Jacklinea and heals her with one of his crystals. Shain looks over at Cassandraand grins, knowing he's being a bad boy. His padawan half-smiles and rolls her eyes.

**Shain:** (to Jacklinea) Shh.

He points over at Eve and Anthony. The young girl grins and they both sneak up on Eve. Jacklinea pokes Eve in the shoulder whips around.

**Eve: **And you! (realising who she's looking at)Jacklinea, you're alive! (hugs her padawan)

**Jacklinea:** Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now quit hugging me.

**Eve:** (to Shain) So, what's our game plan?

**Jacklinea:** Yeah, one of you always has a plan.

Anthony and Shain share a glance, giving each other an encouraging nod.

**Shain:** Cassandra.

**Cassandra:** (walking towards the others) Yes?

**Shain:** Give them the briefing.

He turns and starts toward the starfighters. Cassandra runs after him and catches him half-way across the landing strip.

**Cassandra:** (hushed) You want _me _to give them the briefing?

**Shain:** Sure, you can do it.

**Cassandra:** But I-

**Shain:** Just tell them what Anthony and I talked about this morning.

**Cassandra: **(reluctantly) Ok.

Anthony walks over as she is walking back to Eve and Jacklinea.

**Anthony:** Letting her do the briefing, huh?

Shain and Anthony walk over to the ships as they talk.

**Shain:** Yeah, and why not? She can handle it.

**Anthony:** Shain, you know she's not a people-person.

**Shain:** I know, but it won't hurt her to develop the skill.

**Anthony:** Maybe, but I don't know. You're throwing a lot at her

**Shain:** (smiles.) Do you _ever _know?

**Anthony:** (shrugs) I don't know. Maybe. (both laugh) So, what made Eve turn good again?

**Shain:** I'm not sure, but I think it was this. (pulls out the crystal)

**Anthony:** So, when it fell off, Censes lost control of her?

**Shain:** (nodding) That's what I'm thinking.

**Anthony:** So, if we get the crystal to fall off them, we can free the planet and them without killing them.

**Shain:** Yeah. Hey, man,ever since I opened that lightsaber, I've felt, like, _really _out of it. Like I'

**Anthony:** Well, it is a powerful weapon. It's really amazing; where did you get it?

Eve, Jacklinea, and Cassandra come towards the boys.

**Shain:** Tell ya another time.

**Eve:** So, who do we save next?

**Shain:** Well, I was thinking we'd split up.

**Anthony:** That could work.

**Shain:** Anthony, who would each of us do best against?

**Anthony:** Well, Eve should go after D.J., 'cause he controls gravity. You and Josh Sietsma is a good match, seeing as how you didn't get any powers. But you may want to use your crystal and glove.

**Eve:** Who are you going after? You control light; there's no way you can get far into the core without being caught.

**Anthony:** Yeah, you're right. (considers) I'll go after Paul and Michael.

**Shain:** Ok, then, when we're finished, we'll meet up on Dantooine.

**Anthony:** Alright, see y'all later.

**Shain:** Hey, wait a sec! You never told me _where_ Josh is.

**Anthony:** Oh yeah, that might be useful. I forgot you don't know where he sent everyone. Josh is on Katarr.

**Shain:** OK, thanks. You ready to go, Cass?

**Cassandra:** No.

**Shain:** Well, too bad; we're-

**Cassandra:** (cutting in) I know, I know. I'm going whether I'm ready or not.

**Shain: **(smiles) Alright, let's head out.

Everyone gets in their ships and goes their separate ways, the apprentices following their masters.

Chapter 8

Josh Sietsma

**Shain:** (over the comlink) Now, Cassandra, Josh's apprentice is very aggressive, so a tight defense will be your best game.

**Cassandra:** (over the comlink) Ok.

**Shain:** (over the comlink) Also, small acrobatics will prove useful. Use a lot of matrix-type moves and small jumps. He telegraphs his attacks, so it's pretty easy to see where he is going to strike

**Cassandra:** (over the comlink) What?

**Shain:** (over the comlink) Oh yeah, that's right; you're not from earth. Say he brings his lightsaber at your head. Instead of blocking it with your lightsaber, lean back and let the blade pass over you.

**Cassandra:** (over the comlink) Mhmm.

**Shain:** (over the comlink) Then you have a few choices: you can stand up and block with your lightsaber or you can lean forward and let the saber pass over you again. Although blocking is probably your best bet. Or you can use some of those acrobatics I've been teaching you.

**Cassandra:** (over the comlink) Ok.

**Shain: **(over the comlink) And try not to let him get a direct hit with the Force because he has enhanced Force powers. Try to shift it off to either side of you but not at all would be best.

**Cassandra:** (over the comlink) Ok.

**Shain:** (over the comlink) Are you ok? You feel tense.

**Cassandra:** (over the comlink) I'll get over it.

**Shain:** (over the comlink) Yeah, what exactly is it that we are getting over?

**Cassandra:** (over the comlink) I haven't been to my home world since my family was killed. Master Luminara found me and brought me to the Jedi temple… I was only four.

**Shain:** (over the comlink) Well, we're here; Anthony's coordinates say that Josh is on the southern half of the planet. (he shuts off the comlink and mutters to himself) I sure hope she's ready for this.

Scene change: They land in the center of one of the small cities. The city is in the shape of a circle. The buildings are made out of solid stone and cement; they are old and rundown. Some even have chunks of their walls lying on the ground. Most buildings are only two stories high. The rest are three or one. The city seems lifeless. The town smells of ash.

**Shain: **Welcome to the ghost town.

**Cassandra:** This place is so cold... and familiar.

**Shain:** Creepy, isn't it? It's the Dark Side. See those black burn marks on the wall?

**Cassandra:** Yes.

**Shain: **That's not from the fires. There was a battle here, I'd say about nine years ago.

He turns around to see Cassandra with her hand on a wall.

**Cassandra:** (softly) These are lightsaber burns.

They continue walking till they come near a one story building. There is a hole just big enough to fit a small child underneath the foundation. Cassandra walks up to the fissure, and her mind goes into a flash back.

Scene change: The city is being attacked - buildings are on fire. Cassandra is four years old. She is looking out from underneath the hole. All she can smell is the smoke from the burning buildings. All she hear is blasters, lightsabers, and the screams of familys being torn apart. Her father is fighting Sith troops. Suddenly, a Sith jumps down from the house across the street. They fight for a while. At last, the Sith stabs her father in the heart. Five or six Sith troopers drag her five year old brother, mother, twin sister and baby brother out of the house. The Sith kills her mother and orders the troopers away with her siblings.

Scene change: The flash back ends. She is on her knees, crying.

**Shain:** (to himself vary quietly) You know, Yoda, I've had her as a padawan for a year and I'm still wondering why you assigned her to me.

**Shain** starts to walk over to her when a shadow jumps from the roof.

**Shain: **(yelling) Look out!

He Force-pushes the figure into the wall. Cassandra quickly turns her head. She sees Josh Sietsma standing on the building above Shain. As Josh jumps off the roof, she Force-pulls him toward her, just enough to knock him off course. Josh hits the ground and rolls up onto his feet. He turns his head to the right and looks at Shain out of the corner of his eye. The padawans start fighting.

**Josh:** (mockingly and dark) Lucky you had a little girl to save your life.

**Shain:** (just as dark) At least I _have_ someone that can save mine.

Josh stands and spins around to the right, opening his lightsaber and slashing at Shain's head at the same time. The green glow seems darker than it used to. Shain backflips using his hands, but he misjudges the distance, smacks his feet into the wall behind him and falls on his face. Josh brings the lightsaber back across the ground from his right side. Shain rolls to his right three times and pushes off the ground so he is sitting on the ground and starts rubbing his head.

**Shain: **I don't think that was supposed to happen.

Josh opens his second green lightsaber. Shain stands up and brushes himself off. He opens his blue spinning handle, holding it with a reverse grip.

**Josh:** I'm going to enjoy this.

**Shain:** (forgetting who he is fighting for a moment, and rather glad he will have a full-fledged battle) I'd rather you surrender now, but I know you won't have any part of that.

**Josh:** After your start, there's not a chance that's gonna happen.

They both step in. Shain brings his lightsaber around his body to block Josh's right handed thrust. Josh swipes at Shain's head. Shain leans forward and lets the lightsaber pass over him. Then he shifts his lightsaber to the his left side so it's horizontal, then spins to his right, pushing Josh's lightsaber with him. Josh brings his left arm around his head, then brings it down at where Shain's head is. While Shain is spinning, he blocks the stroke, bringing both of their lightsabers around to the ground. Sparks fly as the blades dig into the concrete.

**Josh:** Not bad. I figured I would've killed you by now, after that lousy start.

**Shain:** You'll find I'm full of surprises.

Josh pulls his lightsaber out from under Shain's and attempts to take out Shain's legs. Shain stiffens his arms and flips over to the other side, releasing Josh's other lightsaber, leaving Shain's lightsaber stuck in the ground. Josh swipes down at Shain's arm with both his lightsabers. Shain dodges. Josh slices the handle in half and both pieces fall to the ground. Shain backs into a wall as Josh walks forward, slowly twirling his lightsabers slowly.

**Shain:** Man, am I having a bad day.

Shain steps back onto the wall and jumps up into the air, opening the elemental lightsabers as he lands while Josh uses the force to blast a whole in the concrete. Meanwhile, Cassandra is having a hard time with Jordin O'Leary, Josh's padawan. Cassandra is using a defensive style, holding her lightsaber in both hands somewhat like Qui-Gon Gin's. However, Jordin is using a more aggressive, two-hilt style.

It is something like watching a light show of blue, green and purple. Jordin spins around and strikes with his right hand. Cassandra blocks, with her beam pointing toward the ground. Jordin swings his left arm around to push her back, but drops to her knees and flips her lightsaber so it is pointing to the sky, shoving both of his lightsabers and using his momentum against him.

As he is regaining his balance, she Force-pushes him up and away from where she is kneeling. Jordin slams against one of the taller buildings; he loses the lightsaber in his right hand and he slides down to the ground. He manages to get to his knees as Cassandra walks over towards him.

**Jordin:** Oh, you're going to pay for that.

He somersaults to his feet, charging toward her. He switches his lightsaber to his right hand. Suddenly, Shain flies across Jordin's path into a wall. Jordin jumps into the air holding his arms crossed while doing a 360 degree spin. Time seems to slow as he flips over Shain's head. Cassandra watches, partly in awe and partly in fear, studying his movements. Jordin lands and continues running at her.

She backs up against a wall, somewhat hypnotised by the maneuver, then takes a few steps toward him. She jumps into the air. Jordin swipes up at her but misses. Cassandra starts her rotation but Jordin grabs her while she is upside down and pulls her into the ground. She tries to get up but she can't move.  
Jordin starts to walk away to help his master. Suddenly, his legs are pulled out from under him, then he is dragged across the broken stone street. He turns over and looks up. Cassandra is standing over him holding her head and a lightsaber to his throat. Suddenly there is a massive flash of light, followed by an explosion. Cassandra looks up with a scared expression on her face. Jordin looks back with a worried look on his face. Then he turns back to get Cassandra off by surprise and she is not there.

He looks back to see her running toward where Shain was lying, badly injured. She looks one hundred feet down the street to see Josh looking just as bad. Cassandra is almost in tears holding Shain ,who's crystals have fallen off. Jordin runs up to her with his lightsaber on. He looks at Shain, then at his master, then back at Shain.

**Jordin: **It's over. We won.

**Cassandra:** You didn't win! Neither did we. Both our masters are unconscious and need medical attention. We both need a few days of recovery with no fighting.

Jordin looks at the two then looks back at Cassandra.

**Jordin:** (nodding) Alright.

**Cassandra:** I know a little bit about healing with the Force, and some of the plants on this planet have medicinal qualities. So, if you're willing, I can help your master get better faster, too.

**Jordin:** (reluctantly) Alright, but only for a few days.

**Cassandra:** Ok. There's a temple on the east side of the city up on a hill. We'll meet there in one week. We can't have them sitting next to each other. Otherwise, they'll attack each other when they regain consciousness. We'll take that house down the street there. When you find shelter, come find me, and I'll come start healing your master.

**Jordin:** (curiously) Why didn't Shain's healing crystal kick in when he got injured?

**Cassandra:** It must've fallen off during that explosion, 'cause it's not on him now.

**Jordin:** Ha! What a loser.

Jordin uses the Force to carry Josh away. Cassandra uses the Force to carry Shain to the house she indicated. She has chosen it because it was the place she lived when she was a child. Jordin takes Josh to an old temple made out of stone. The inside has big stone pillars. Some of the pillars have huge chunks knocked out of them.

There are old statues that stand in front of what is left of each pillar. Each statue represents a powerful Force-user from the past. Some of the statues are knocked over and broken or cut in half; others are still standing, but with limbs lying on the ground There is a rectangular hole in the ceiling, letting in light.  
Jordin lays Josh on the ground.

**Jordin: **Man, it's cold in here.

He jumps out though the ceiling to go find Cassandra. As Jordin is walking back into town, he is kicking a small rock. Suddenly, he scoops it up with the Force, spins around, and pushes it through a building made of stone, making a hole in the wall.

**Jordin: **Awesome!

He runs up to the hole and peeks though. On the other side, there is a hole through which he can see the next building.

**Jordin: **It went through _four walls_?

He runs around to the other side of the building. The rock has gone through the next building and is stuck in the wall of a third building .

**Jordin:** Whoa!

Cassandracomes out of her house with her purple lightsaber drawn.

**Cassandra:** Hello? Who's out here?

**Jordin:** Relax. It's just me.

**Cassandra:** (in a soft voice.) It's kinda hard to relax with you being a Sith and all.

**Jordin:** We agreed to no fighting. I keep my word.

Scene change: Four days later. Cassandra turns and walks back into her house. Jordin walks into the house after her; Shain is lying in the next room. Cassandra is in the kitchen; he looks at both rooms and heads for Shain's room. He goes in and reaches for his lightsaber. He stops and peeks back around the corner, but Cassandra is still doing dishes. He heads for Shain.

**Cassandra:** (from the other room) You touch him, and our deal is off.

Jordin turns to see Josh standing in the door way. Jordin starts to say something, but Josh quickly signals to him to stay quiet. Josh sneaks into the kitchen behind Cassandra with his lightsaber in his right hand.

**Jordin:** (trying to keep Cassandra from sensing Josh) I thought Miraluka were blind?

**Cassandra:** We are, but our senses are much better than you humans. We see through the Force.

The kitchen is a small rectangular shape. There is a small window, about two feet long and a foot high. The table is in the middle of the kitchen with six chairs sitting around the table. Josh is about to turn on his lightsaber when Cassandra spins to her left. Josh opens his blade, but too late; Cassandra punches him in the right bicep. Josh drops his lightsaber.

Josh swings his left arm at her head but she ducks with inhuman agility, then she pushes a chair into him. Then she turns and runs toward the wall with the window. She jumps out the window head first and lands outside. Jordin is the first out the door. Cassandra throws a concrete block with the Force. Jordin stops it and reverses the direction with twice the power.

The rock hits her in the chest and she flies back into a building across the street. She falls, lying on the ground. Cassandra sits up on her knees so that she is still partly hunched over. Her light brown hair is hanging in her face. She is crying - not because of the pain, but because of the betrayal. She looks up at him. Josh walks out of the house. Jordin Force-chokes her and slams her against the wall.

**Josh:** We're going to kill you, then Shain. We'll rule the galaxy in perfection forever. Just imagine: everyone on the same side, same beliefs, no one fighting or rejected. The Jedi and the Sith had it all wrong. This is the way for the galaxy to live. As one, everyone the same.

Suddenly, a Force-blast shakes the area. Jordin flies through the air. Cassandra falls, rubbing her throat. Josh and Cassandra turn to see a tall figure wearing a mask. It has black sides and red in the center in a v formation with a black piece of glass running across the eyes.

**Cassandra:** Revan?

**Revan:** Now, this hardly seems fair! Two Shadow scum against a fourteen-year-old girl? Cassandra, take this and heal Shain. (Revan throws Cassandra the healing crystal and the Force crystal Shain had lost)

**Cassandra:** Where did you-?

**Revan:** It doesn't matter; just go.

Josh opens his green lightsabers.

**Josh:** Not if I have anything to say about it.

Revan Force-grips Josh and swings him around the street in a u shape, smacking him into a building. Jordin Force-pushes Revan. Cassandra gets inside her old home and heals Shain.

**Cassandra:** Shain, quick! Revan's here.

**Shain:** Really? Where is he?

**Cassandra:** Outside, holding off Josh and Jordin.

**Shain:** (getting to his feet) Well, let's go help him out.

He scoops up his spinning handle and runs outside to see Revan lying on the ground, with Josh and Jordin standing in front of him.

**Shain:** That's it Josh; you're done.

Shain and Cassandra Force-pull Jordin and Josh's legs out from underneath them. Shain opens elemental handle, holding it with a reverse grip, and Cassandra pulls out her purple lightsaber. They charge. When they are about five feet away, Josh and Jordin somersault forward. Shain jumps and does a one-eighty, landing cleanly on the other side. Jordin trips Cassandra up. Jordin and Josh open their lightsabers. Both are holding their sabers with a reverse grip out behind them and they are tucked up pretty close to the ground. They move as one.

**Shain:** (helping her to her feet) Come on, get up.

**Cassandra:** Here, you might want these. (pulls out Shain's crystals.)

**Shain:** Thanks. (uses the Force to pull the crystals to himself)

**Josh:** I'm done with these games.

Josh moves in with Jordin. Josh stabs at Shain with his right arm. Shain pulls his arm down, blocking another strike to his legs. He jumps over the two sabers that are behind him, pulls his arms up to shoulder height and spins around three hundred sixty degrees, then falls on one knee with the saber in his right hand. Josh's upper chest falls off and he falls over, dead. Jordin passes out. Shain's drops to the ground exhausted. He lies there flat on his back with the saber in his hand. Cassandra walks over to Shain. He lifts his arm and looks at the lightsaber.

**Shain:** I hate this thing. (He slowly starts to get up.) I can't take this for too much longer.

**Cassandra:** (softly) Hey, it's ok; just heal him like you did for Jacklinea.

**Shain:** (Shaking and looks upset) It's not that, Cass: it's having to do it that hurts. Not only that this saber weakens me a lot.

Shain stands up and heals Josh, then picks up the crystal and puts it in his pocket.

**Shain: **Hey, Josh. You ok?

**Josh:** (rubbing his chest) Yeah, I think so. What's going on?

Shain explains everything to Josh in a nutshell.

**Josh:** (nods) Alright. Let's meet up with them on Dantooine.

Chapter 9

Michael

Scene: Anthony arrives on Raxus Prime. At the end of the runway stand two droids. Anthony climbs out of his ship and walks up to them, his cloak on and hood pulled low over his eyes.

**Raxus Prime Droid:** State your name and business.

**Anthony:** Anthony Conner. I'm here to speak with Michael.

Anthony takes a half-step forward and turns on his yellow lightsaber staff. Fifteen more droids issue from half-buried buildings in the rubble. They all hold some sort of blaster - whether it be a sniper, heavy weapon, or a standard issue rifle. They don't look like regular Raxus Prime droids. They are much shinier then the scrap metal you would usually see - missing arms and legs and scratches and rust all over them.

**Anthony: **Oh, boy.

Anthony spins his lightsaber around to his left side. The droids start shooting at him. Anthony starts spinning his lightsaber. Three out of five bullets hit two droids. Both of them go down. The rest ricochet off his lightsaber and miss. Anthony goes to use Force-push and a solar blast comes from his hand. Anthony looks down the hall way and the metal is just barely glowing from the heat. He looks back at his hand.

**Anthony:** Whoa.

He jumps out of the tunnel and starts climbing over leftover parts of droids and star ships. Anthony looks off into the distance and sees an old Hammerhead Republic cruiser that crashed on top of a pile of junk. Just ahead there is a Mandalorian helmet sitting on the arm of a rusted speeder. Anthony finally gets to an opening where there are auto defense turrets, droids, and missiles.

Anthony sneaks around the whole area, quickly reprogramming the turrets one by one, absorbing the sun's energy the whole time to build up his light powers. At last, Anthony jumps down into the clearing. All the turrets aim at Michael, Paul and Elisabeth, under Anthony's control. Michael stands up with his back to Anthony. The former Jedi is wearing a filthy white cloak with brown boots and a pair of brown cargo pants with two patches on them. His shirt is black with no sleeves. A belt with thirteen lightsabers strapped to it hangs over one shoulder and down to his hip. Paul is wearing his famous black leather Harley Davidson jacket.

**Michael:** There's no way to win.

All the auto turrets turn away from Michael and aim at Anthony.

**Anthony:** Dang.

**Michael: **You should've known not to walk into my turf and try to use my own power against me.

**Anthony:** You're quite right. I should know better.

He jumps into the air and shoots a solar beam from his hands at the turrets as they're shooting at him. Anthony lands and there is not an auto turret left but he is breathing heavily - the power drain necessary to create the blast is severe.

**Elisabeth May:** Clever. But there's no way you'll beat all of these.

Droids rise from the ground, come from caves and pour off the walls of the miniature "arena".

**Anthony:** (worried) I think I should have saved my solar blast...

He turns on his lightsabers as a staff. The droids start firing at Anthony; he starts spinning and blocking while backing up to the entrance. In mid-spin he takes the guards apart, still blocking the laser fire. One of the bullets hits his left shoulder and he drops his left lightsaber. Bracing himself, he turns around and sprints down the hallway. About twenty-five of the droids follow. Anthony jumps a broken ship part lying in the middle of the path. As he does, he spins around three hundred sixty degrees and rips a side panel off a ship. The split junk causes an avalanche that crushes about fifteen of his opponents. He lands and makes it to his ship. As fast as he can rev the engines, he takes off, heading for Dantooine.

**Michael:** (watching Anthony's ship blast off) Aw! I was hoping I could play with my new toy. The coward.

**Elisabeth:** There's no way that he or Shain will beat us, even combined, Master.

**Michael:** Sad, but true.

Chapter 10

D.J.

Scene: Eve and Jacklinea drop out of lightspeed on the left rear side of the ship the "Rebellion", key flagship of Censes's galaxy.

Scene change: Command bridge of the "Rebellion". Several pilots, droids and the former Jedi D.J. Rymeris are on board.

**Navigator: **Sir, two Eta interceptors just dropped out of hyperspace in sector 34.7.

**D.J.:** Excellent. Lock on tractor beam and pull them in. Then "escort" them to the training room. (laughs evilly)

**Navigator:** Sir?

**D.J.:** Do it!

**Navigator:** Yes, sir. (types commands into the bridge computer)

D.J. leaves the bridge and goes to the training room, awaiting his prey.

Scene change: The interior of Eve's starfighter.

**Eve:** Well, this is it. They got us in a tractor beam.

**Jacklinea:** (over the comlink) Ok, here's the plan. When we land we're going to attack-

**Eve: **(cutting in) No, we're going to land and let ourselves get captured.

**Jacklinea:** (over the comlink) But Master, we can-

**Eve:** No "buts". Just trust me.

**Jacklinea:** (muttering over the comlink) I still think we can kick the bloody tar out of them.

**Eve:** Yes, we could, but patience is the better way this time.

Scene change: The ships are pulled into a docking bay by the tractor beam. Eve is talking to her padawan. Soldiers surround the ships on all sides.

**Eve: **Now, listen to everything they tell you.

**Commander:** Freeze! Leave your weapons in your vehicles. Slowly open the cockpit with your hands up.

Eve and Jacklinea climb out of the cockpit. A shocked look grows on the officer's face.

**Commander: **Master Hallow… I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you and your apprentice. Thunder, Slick, take them to go see Master Rymeris.

**Clones:** Yes, sir.

**Jacklinea:** You had better be sorry.

Scene change: The clones lead the two Jedi to the room where D.J. is waiting. He is leaning up against the back wall.

**D.J.:** I wasn't expecting you, Eve, and I also wasn't expecting you to show up on their side. Just answer me this: why leave the strongest force in the galaxy? No, strike that: the _only _force in the galaxy?

**Jacklinea:** It wasn't our choice.

Eve glances over at Jacklinea slowly. Jacklinea winks at her.

**D.J.:** (coolly) Ah, but it was; you _chose_ to leave the crystals off.

**Eve:** Shain kept them. We were hoping you could give us a ride back to Coruscant.

**D.J.:** (surprised) Uh, ok. I'll see what I can do.

D.J. walks past them and begins to cross the large room. After a moment, he spins around and turns on his orange boomerang-shaped lightsaber, stabbing Jacklinea in the center of the chest. She screams and falls to the floor.

**Eve:** Jacklinea!

D.J. pulls out his blade and swings the other side at Eve, who quickly pulls out her blue staff but only activates one side.

**Eve: **What are you doing!

**D.J.:** You both were planning on killing me before I got out the door. Now, lose the act. (sarcastically) I may _act_ like it, but I'm not stupid.

D.J. swings his lightsaber around at her head; Eve ducks and then falls on the ground, smacking her head off the floor. She tries to get up, but can't; the gravity is too strong. She looks up at D.J., who is about to stab her. She shifts her head to her right as the saber stabs into the floor. She uses her flying power to come up off the ground and kick him in the head. She strains to hover just a few inches above the ground.

**D.J.: **Ah, I forgot you could fly! But you are weak. And at least now I know why they sent you to face me, but you forgot something: my power is at full strength and yours has been weakened.

D.J. continues to increase the gravity, while Eve struggles to stay in the air. Finally, she touches the ground with her toes and she pushes forward. While she is coming at D.J., D.J. lets the gravity go back to normal. She flies up to the ceiling and hits her back. D.J. makes gravity heavy again and she barely stops herself before she hits the ground. She hovers up to a standing position and pulls her hair out of her eyes.

**Eve: **Now, if you're done having fun, I'm going to get that bloody crystal off you.

D.J. laughs. Eve picks up her lightsaber and opens one side. D.J. strikes down with the right side of his lightsaber. Eve blocks the saber across her body with her hands on her right side, then spins his lightsaber around with hers. D.J. abruptly falls and hits the ground hard, knocking himself unconscious.

Eve: What the-?

**Jacklinea: **(weakly) Don't ask... just get the crystal off him. (she coughs)

Eve quickly grabs the string and rips it off, then runs over to see if she can help Jacklinea.

**Eve: **Jackie, are you ok?

**Jacklinea:** Except for the hole in my chest. How many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me that?

**Eve:** (smiles) Come on; let's get you and D.J. to the sick bay.

Eve carries Jacklinea to the sick bay, then gets D.J. to sick bay. At last, she heads to the control bridge.

**Eve: **What's our position?

**Navigator:** Currently orbiting Tatooine, Master Hallow.

**Eve:** Set a course for Dantooine and land on the surface.

**Pilot:** Ma'am?

**Eve:** Are you questioning me?

**Pilot:** No, ma'am.

Scene change: About half hour later they land on the surface of the Dantooine system. Anthony is waiting for them, still suffering from his injuries.

Chapter 11

Decisions

Eve: (walking down the boarding ramp of the "Rebellion") Anthony, you made it! (She looks around and does not see any more ships.) Where's Michael and Elizabeth?

**Anthony:** (disappointed) I couldn't even get to him. Mike is uber-powerful. Do you guys have a medical center in that ship?

**Eve:** Yeah... Oh, you're injured! Come on; let's get you inside!

**Anthony:** Yeah… thanks for noticing.

Shain, Cassandra, Josh, and Jordin break into the atmosphere as Eve and Anthony are heading inside. The foursome land and head for the "Rebellion". A clone trooper guards the doorway of the ship.

**Josh:** Clone, what's your designation?

**Clone: **TK42, sir. Friends call me Blake.

**Josh:** Alright, Blake; where are the Jedi on this cruiser?

**Blake:** All four are in the medical bay, sir.

**Shain:** Medical bay?

**Blake:** Yes, sir; Rymeris and the padawan are both injured and Conner has a laser-blast wound in the shoulder.

**Josh:** Thank you.

The four find their way to sick bay. They walk into the room where D.J. is lying on a table, unconscious, and Jacklinea is floating in a bacta tank. Cassandra, Josh and Jordin walk in while Shain stands in the doorway, trying to look like he is not freaking out (which he is). Composing himself, he heals everyone and walks out of the room.

**Eve:** (concerned) Hey, guys? Is Shain ok?

**Jordin:** I'm not sure.

They get Jacklinea out of the bacta tank and go find Shain, who is sitting on the exit ramp to the ship.

**Josh:** Hey, bro... you ok?

**Shain:** (quietly) I can't take this anymore. We're fighting and severely injuring everyone we care about and we're going to get ourselves killed. I can't keep watching us hurt each other like this.

**Eve:** What are you saying?

**Shain:** I'm saying... I'm going home.

A wave of shock runs through the little group.

**Anthony:** Don't do that.

**Josh:** Yo, bro, we need you.

**Jordin:** Yeah! We may be going through a rough spot, but we can through this.

**Shain:** Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind. I suggest you all come home, too and leave this galaxy. If you're not joining me, then I wish you good luck.

**Cassandra:** (starting to cry) Shain, you can't go! You're like my big brother... the only family I have.

**Shain:** I'm sorry, Cassandra; I've made up my mind. (he stands up) Good-bye everyone.!

**Cassandra:** (sobbing) You.. you... You JERK!... I HATE YOU!

Cassandra turns to Eve and hugs her, hiding her face. Without looking back, Shain climbs into his starfighter, revs the engines and blasts off, setting a course for Earth.

**D.J.:** I can't believe it… he really left. I'd _never_ have expected him to leave. Not in a million years.

**Eve:** Hey now, you don't hate him. You just don't want him to leave.

**Jordin:** What are we going to do, now he's gone?

**Josh:** (determinedly) We're going to retake the Galaxy, same way he planned on doing it.

**D.J.:** Cool, but I think we should take some time to recover.

**Eve:** That's a fantastic idea.

Everyone heads down to the Jedi enclave to get something to eat and spend the night.


End file.
